


Greetings 101

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, most of nct members gonna be mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: "So, what happened?""Mark happened" Donghyuck says, lifting the pillow from his face to pout at his friend.





	Greetings 101

"This is the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me in my  _whole life"_  Donghyuck sighs, exasperatedly, throwing himself into Renjun's bed and attempting to suffocate himself with one of the boy's Moomin themed pillows. 

Renjun rolls his eyes "Something embarrassing always happens to you. What is it this time?"

Donghyuck whines and kicks his legs. Renjun doesn't understand his struggle. "This is all your fault for not coming with me yesterday" 

"Is this about the party?" Renjun asks, sitting at his desk and clearly not paying enough attention to Donghyuck's very important crisis, because he's a bad friend who prefers good grades over human interaction.

" _Yes_ "

Renjun starts highlighting his lecture. The ass-hole. "So, what happened"

What didn't happen? He shouldn't have listened to Jaehyun and gone to the party, he should have stayed home, safe and sound, procrastinating while watching a movie or a variety show. But of course, the promise of food and, well,  _the promise of food_ , had been too tempting to let slide. So, Donghyuck went to the damn party, even though all he'd wanted to do was stay inside like a hermit initiating hibernation season.

"Mark happened" Donghyuck says, lifting the pillow from his face to pout at his friend.

Renjun hums in acknowledgement "Your childhood friend? What about him?"

"He didn't  _greet_  me, Renjun" Donghyuck declares, sitting up and crossing his legs, eyes widening "He didn't freaking greet me. Can you believe that?"

Renjun turns around and glares "That's all?"

Donghyuck shakes his head "You  _don't_ understand"

 Renjun sighs "Well, explain it to me quickly because, if you haven't noticed, i'm reading"

"You're a shit friend" Donghyuck complains, throwing a pillow at Renjun in his fury. He misses and it falls on the floor.

"I'm your best friend, Hyuckie" Renjun replies, picking the pillow from the floor and throwing it back at Donghyuck. "Now, explain"

"Ugh" Donghyuck says, covering his face with his hands. He doesn't even want to think about it. "He just, didn't greet me. I mean, he hugged everyone and said hello but, to me? He just  _patted_ my hair, Renjun"

Renjun has the audacity to snort "And that's why you're so mopey right now?"

" _Yes_. He literally hugged everyone in the room, but when he walked to me he just patted my head, as if i'm some kind of  _pet_  or something" What's worse was that Donghyuck  _had_  been going in for a hug, only to be stopped mid-motion by Mark fucking patting his head.

"Does he usually greet you though?"

"Well-" Donghyuck stops, thinking about it, and comes to the realisation that maybe not. "No. But we haven't seen each other in ages"

Renjun stands up from his ergonomic chair to lay next to Donghyuck in the bed. He yawns "Then why are you so bummed out about it"

Donghyuck lays back down too. Renjun's ceiling is ugly "Because, it's a social norm dude. He cannot just  _not_  greet me like that"

"Talk to him about it then" Renjun mutters, closing his eyes and snatching the Moomin pillow from Donghyuck's hands. "Now get out because i seriously need to study"

"You look like you're about to sleep, don't lie" Donghyuck grumbles in protest.

" _I'm_ going to take a nap, and  _you're_  going to head out of my dorm room"

Donghyuck hits Renjun on the shoulder "I hate you"

Renjun snorts, again "You love me. Now, chop-chop outta here" 

 

\-----

 

He doesn't really have the intention to talk to Mark about it, but he can't stop thinking about it and it's with the conviction of a new man that he gets up at 7 am and takes the bus to Mark's university at the other side of town. He texts Renjun to update him on what he's doing but the boy only sends him a thumbs up emoticon and Donghyuck starts to consider changing Renjun's name on his phone from  _soulmate_ to  _shitty best friend_. By the time he gets to Mark's university his phone is incredibly low on battery (he forgot to charge it at night) and his stomach is screaming to be fed (he didn't have breakfast before heading out. Bad decision)

He's standing like a fool in front of the campus for a few seconds, thinking about what to do, before someone says his name and Donghyuck turns around to find Yukhei waving at him.

"What's up man?" the tall-ass boy says, wrapping a friendly arm over Donghyuck's shoulders.

See? This is a proper way to greet someone. Not fucking  _patting_  hair.

"I'm cool. What about you dude? Still struggling at Korean?"

Yukhei laughs, blood rushing to his cheeks "Not as much as before. I have a tutor now. His name is Jungwoo"

Donghyuck smirks at the boy's reaction. Someone's got a  _crush_  "Ohh, is he cute?"

The boy's face gets redder, Donghyck wants to tease him some more, but, of course, that's the moment the devil decides to show up, apparently returning from a morning jog, all sweaty and hair sticking to his forehead.

"Donghyuck?" Mark asks, surprised to see the younger boy, which isn't surprising (ha), because, Donghyuck's university is, indeed, at the other side of the city. "What are you doing here?"

Donghyuck inhales. Yukhei still has an arm around his shoulders. It's kinda comforting. 

"I'm here for, uh, well-" his tongue twists up, and his heart suddenly decides to start beating faster. Why is it so difficult to articulate words? Mark's watching him, expectant, and Donghyuck rushes all the wrong words out "I have a date" No "Here."  _No_  "With, uh, Jeno" what  _even_  "with Jeno" 

Great. Just great.

"You're going out with jeno?" Yukhei almost shouts, shaking him with his big ass arm, big eyes turning bigger and a smile tugging at his lips "Congratulations yo"

Mark looks startled, probably as much as Donghyuck is startled by the stupid words that left his own mouth "You like Jeno?"

No, he intends to say.

"Yes" is what he replies, instead.

"Oh" Mark mouths, smiling awkwardly "that's good then?"

"Yes"  Why is Donghyuck such a mess? This is all Mark's fault for patting his hair.

"I, uh" Mark points behind him, motioning towards no where in particular "I have to go shower. I have a class at 10 am"

Donghyuck nods. "Sure. See you later then"

 

Mark leaves with a short goodbye and Donghyuck bangs his head against his tall friend's shoulder. Yukhei, not knowing what's going on and being the nice person that he is, pats Donghyuck's head in an attempt for comfort, which only manages to  _trigger_ Donghyuck even further. Goddammit, he's going to have a trauma associated with anybody patting his head because of Mark Lee. Life isn't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stress posting by this point tbh. I have like the second half of this kinda done. dunno when i'll finish it tho.


End file.
